


Electronic musician rap battles

by KathyPrior42



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Electronic Dance Music RPF, Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), Skrillex (Musician), The Enigma TNG (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Electronic musician rap battles

Skrillex versus Deadmau5

Begin!

 

Skrillex:

My name is Skrillex

Been dropping this mother*ing mix

My Nice Sprites gonna pull off new tricks

I received 5 Grammy nominations

Releasing albums across the nations

Naming yourself after a dead mouse?

That’s an abomination

I’d be dropping the bass at a too fast pace

Give up, Mickey Mouse, you’ve lost this race

I’ll Bangarang you to bits

Reaching up to the Summit

Go nibble on some cheese

‘cause you’re effort’s gonna plummet

 

Deadmau5:

Right This Second, let me stop you there

You’re fans only love you for your half shaved hair

For my albums with no name

I still gain my fame

You and your crazy beats won’t be the same

My music surpasses yours, do the f***ing math

Just try to Raise Your Weapon

You’ll fall into my Maustrap

Your scary monsters cower before Ghosts and Stuff

Compared to me, your songs are mere fluff

 

Skrillex:

Oh look who’s speakin

Or should I say squeakin

For upcoming artists, I’m their beacon on their weekend

You worship goats and scurry into the night

Not even your fans can pronounce your name right

When I’m enjoying Recess, you’re stuck in a mess

Bring it on, Joel, I won’t settle for less

 

Deadmau5:

Let me demonstrate Some Chords for U

I attract money and fans like glue

4x4=12. Learn your math, Sonny

Defeating you so much, it’s not even funny

My music is in video games, how about you?

Never heard of Quest For Stuff or DJ Hero 2?

This battle is done, I’ve already won

A thousand points for me, for Skillet, none

 

(Low voice):

Skrillex and Deadmau5, it’s an honor to meet you.

 

Skrillex: Who’s there?

 

Deadmau5: I’ll knock knock the breath out of you!

 

(Low voice): No need to do that, today

The name’s Che’z and I have something to say

I’ve made remixes of your amazing tracks

Anyone attacking me better watch their backs

 

Skrillex: Who is that guy?

 

 

The Enigma TNG:

 

Welcome to the world of The Enigma TNG

In electronic music, I’m very much a mystery

But dubstep and beats are not all that I do

Classical, trance, rap, and industrial, too

You two are more popular, but I ain’t about games and fame

I compose and speak my mind, to keep myself sane

Beyond your sounds, where are the deeper themes

My messages are genuine, yours are merely memes

G*d gave me a higher purpose in this life

I have faithful fans and a lovely wife

Your monsters and ghosts don’t belong in a thriller

Because both of you have met a Monster Killer

You’re music is the greatest, b*tch please

My tracks will being you both to your knees

This rap is over, try not to pout

Subscribe to me, TNG out


End file.
